


Usopp’s Secret Sketchbook

by Tortilla_D_Alien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Drawings, First Time, Frotting, Going Merry - Freeform, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Luffy x Usopp, One Shot, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_D_Alien/pseuds/Tortilla_D_Alien
Summary: It's no secret that Usopp's a decent artist, especially when compared to Luffy. Compared to his captain’s drawing ability, Usopp looks like the next Michelangelo. He was the one to paint their flag, the symbol of their crew, which eventually became one of the most iconic flags on the blue sea. Usopp would say he's relatively proud of his skills, although he doesn't necessarily flaunt them to his other crewmates. He might claim to be known as Proud Usopp, but when it came to his sketchbook, he wouldn't dare show it to a single soul. None of them are to know of it's very existence, not if he can help it.In which Usopp draws porn of his crew mates and Luffy finds out.





	Usopp’s Secret Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fanfiction I wrote for myself about a pairing nobody actually ships. But hey it's also my first smut fanfic as well as my first completed work, so feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, I drew a few of the scenes from the fic! There will be links to the pictures since I actually can't figure out how to insert the pictures directly into the fic.
> 
> Feel free to follow my Tumblr as well! https://tortilla-d-alien.tumblr.com/

It's no secret that Usopp's a decent artist, especially when compared to Luffy. Compared to his captain’s drawing ability, Usopp looks like the next Michelangelo. He was the one to paint their flag, the symbol of their crew, which eventually became one of the most iconic flags on the blue sea. Usopp would say he's relatively proud of his skills, although he doesn't necessarily flaunt them to his other crewmates. He might claim to be known as Proud Usopp, but when it came to his sketchbook, he wouldn't dare show it to a single soul. None of them are to know of its very existence, not if he can help it.

However, this vow of secrecy didn't stem from regular artist insecurities, such as the fear of someone insulting his skill. No, he had to keep this sketchbook away from any prying eyes, even if it cost him his life. He'd never let anyone catch so much of a glimpse of the front cover, that's how terribly he needed this sketchbook to stay hidden. The only time he'd ever pull it out from its hiding spot would be in the dark cover of the night, when he was absolutely sure nobody would be awake to see him. They were usually especially lonely nights, perhaps you could even call them desperate. The true reason Usopp was so elusive about this book was that he had a very bad habit of needing some kind of visual stimulus whenever his body ached for attention. It's not as if he could help it, he's a young and growing man on an isolated ship with only five other people and a reindeer to keep him company.

The ship was still quite small, and there was a problem with the fact that all of the men slept in the same room. He'd be forced to stifle his natural urges each night as to not disturb anyone until the need for release would build up over time. He had to deal with many awkward mornings and found that he was taking it upon himself to do the laundry more often. In the end, there weren't many resources for him to rely on when it finally came time to deal with the situation head-on.

Usopp's an intuitive man. If there was a certain situation he was in, he most likely would be able to find some sort of trick up his sleeve. And for this predicament, he found a solution in a paper and pencil. When he first came up with the idea to use his sketchbook to live out his mature fantasies vicariously through illustration, he would draw faceless people with what could be considered ideal bodies. It worked at first, and he'd be able to get a good night's sleep. However, as time went on and it became more and more habitual, it just wasn't doing it for him.

One night, as he held the graphite pencil in his hand, lead hovering over the small pad of paper, his mind blanked. He tried flipping to drawings he's made in the past, but they really weren't doing it for him. He’s not sure if anything did it for him in the first place, really. His tastes seemed all too vanilla and cookie-cutter to be normal. Perhaps that’s why it wasn’t working anymore. What did he really like? He was horny, but without something to look at this was going to take longer than necessary. He didn’t want to drag it out, he just wanted these urges to go away. With nothing coming to mind, all he could do was look around the room.

He first glanced up at Luffy's sleeping body in the hammock above him. His limbs were splayed out and draping over, as Luffy often had a hard time keeping himself cradled. His right arm was hanging over the net completely, so close that Usopp could easily reach out and grab his hand if he wanted to. It happened so often that Usopp got used to it, and it wasn't as if Luffy was the one who he was trying to stay quiet for anyways. Luffy was the least of his concerns, Usopp could throw him into the ocean and he probably wouldn't wake up. Not that he could blame him, he was sort of the same way. He’s woken up to his captain halfway on top of him due to Luffy's inability to stay in his own hammock too many times. And the way his body would usually react to that type of contact never turned out in his favor either. These types of occurrences were exactly why he had a dirty sketchbook in the first place.

Nevertheless, if there was anyone to be more concerned about, it would be the two sleeping on the floor. Sanji and Zoro were extremely instinctive, and Usopp had no doubt that they could wake up immediately alert at a moment’s notice. Zoro was a bit of a special case, though. Usopp didn't quite understand how he could sleep through a deathly storm ravaging the ship but was still intuitive enough to wake up at the sound of a pin drop assuming he found it threatening. Usopp didn't know if his nightly activities fell on verge of threatening or not, and he really didn't want to find out. Sanji was quite similar when it came to perceptiveness, although he wasn't as deep a sleeper. Something as simple as a suspicious enough noise could wake him up in an instant.

Usopp used to take to the bathroom on nights like these. That way he could have some privacy, and he wouldn’t have to worry about being too quiet. However, last time he tried getting out of his hammock, Sanji woke up to ask him where he was going. Usopp blurted out a stupid excuse he can’t remember and ran out of there as quickly as he could as to not give himself away. Ever since then, he’s learned to be quiet and swift in his endeavors. He’d like to believe he’s gotten quite skilled at it. It’s gotten to the point where on the rare occasions where he needs to take care of himself, he’s able to do it without making a sound. The clean-up is still a pain, but at least he can be prepared for it without having to face the rest of the gang with soiled clothes or morning wood.

Usopp didn’t want to think about how quiet he was going to have to be just yet though, he usually drew something out first before making a move to do anything.

Usopp began to really study the swordsman and chef. Even when they were sleeping, they were really a spectacle to behold. They seemed to exert this badass energy no matter what, save for when Zoro got stupidly lost or Sanji was making a fool of himself as he gawked over women. Even then, they seemed to be so much cooler than Usopp was, in all regards. Sanji doesn’t even carry any weapons, yet he could probably level a town with one kick if he really wanted. Perhaps that was a small exaggeration, but to Usopp, that’s really how he seemed to perform. These men were fighters, and it showed through their outward appearances. Zoro’s endless training was apparent by the fact that you could see the sharp outline of his muscles through his shirt. His pecs were quite large, and along with his broad shoulders, it really cemented his intimidating stature. Sanji was a bit more thin and lanky, but strong and toned nonetheless. Usopp found himself staring a bit longer than he perhaps should have. As his eyes roamed along their bodies, something within him began to stir. Before he could begin to help it, something else began stirring as well.

Usopp began to panic. He closed his legs together as if to hide the fact that he’s getting turned on by his two sleeping male friends, who were currently not more than fifteen feet away from him.

He wasn’t opposed to the idea of having sex with a man. He’s known that ever since he was young, but he’s also never been in that kind of relationship with anyone in general. He knows he doesn’t have the nicest face to look at, and he didn’t have many friends his age back at his village. He’s come to terms with being alone and was content with handling his sexual urges by himself. So it wasn’t like he was freaking out because he was getting turned on at the thought of men. Most of the people he drew were men, in fact. No, the reason why he was currently trying to calm himself down was that these men were supposed to be his friends, his crewmates. He wasn’t going to deny the fact that he’d always found them incredibly attractive, but he never acted upon the thoughts, despite really wanting to. Was tonight the night that he finally gave in?

Before he could even process it, his hand had already begun palming at his erection. Oh god, how was he going to be able to face Zoro and Sanji in the morning? He began exhaling sporadically and inaudibly, trying very hard to steady his movements. He continued staring at the men on the floor, and couldn’t help but wonder what they might look like with their clothes off. He knew that if he was gonna go all out tonight, he needed his sketchbook.

He moved his hand away and steadied the pencil above the paper. He hastily drew out a faint sketch and began really studying who he was drawing. A nice toned body with a strong presence. He drew a long scar across the figure’s torso because Usopp knew this wouldn't be right without it. He moved up to draw the figure’s face, which he’d never done before with his other drawings. It seemed necessary, in order to capture the intimidating essence of Zoro. Finally, he moved back down to complete Zoro’s lower half, before pausing.

“ _What am I doing?”_ Usopp thought, the guilt beginning to really settle in. “ _I can’t do this! What would happen if anyone found this sketchbook? To admit I draw this kind of stuff is one thing, but to draw a crewmate? I must be sick, so sick.”_

He stared down at what he was drawing for a really long while. So far it was just a waist-up drawing of Zoro propped up against something, staring straight ahead with a snarky smirk. It was already pretty suggestive, but Usopp hadn’t yet gone all the way. He’s never seen Zoro completely naked, he wouldn’t know what Zoro’s dick looks like. Was Usopp really going to do this to a friend?

Usopp couldn’t stand the feeling of his erection against the fabric of his overalls. He’s already gone this far, he might as well finish what he started.

What would Zoro’s dick look like? Usopp imagined it’d be girthy and intimidating, just like the rest of his body. Usopp swallowed at the thought of it, and his hands began to tremble. He slowly unbuckled the straps of his overalls, trying his absolute best as to not make a sound. He’s done this before, he shouldn’t be shaking so much.

When he pulled down his overalls far enough to expose his chest, he slowly guided his hand underneath.

“ _Zoro, please forgive me_.”

With his drawing in front of him, the real deal on the floor beside him, Usopp grabbed a hold of his length. He slowly went to work on it, making long drawn out strokes. He stared at the drawing, it wasn’t enough, wasn’t real. He turned to the side and began staring Zoro down once more. His hand sped up, unable to hold back an audible gasp that seemed much too loud.

He froze. He prayed to whatever god was up there that nobody had heard, staying as quiet and as still as he possibly could. When he noted that it was clear, again he went to work. He worked his head and went back to making steady paced strokes, biting his lip. The room seemed much too hot, way too hot. Usopp could feel the sweat beading on his neck and assumed it was time to wrap this up.

Glancing back and forth, the drawing, Zoro, the drawing, Zoro’s amazing pecs, the paper, Zoro, Zoro Zoro Zoro. All he was fantasizing about was feeling how Zoro’s dick would feel in his hands, if he’d be able to take it all… how rough would he be treated when Zoro’s behind the wheel? Usopp’s strokes became fast and sporadic and his breathing quickened, as he could only take shallow breaths. A sensation built up deep within him up until he couldn’t contain it any longer. He knew what was coming next, and prepared himself.

“ _Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…”_

Usopp keened over as he spilled all over his stomach, a low groan in the back of his throat escaping. He fell back and tried to gain his senses after such an intense session. He stayed as quiet as possible while also taking deep breaths, listening to see if anyone had woken up. No sound other than his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears.

With that, the sniper sat up and grabbed the tissues he kept in his pocket that he saved for just this occasion. He cleaned himself up, still a little grossed out about the fact that he had to put them back in his pocket. He then readjusted his overall straps and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

_“Oh my god, what have I done.”_

The reality of the situation as well as the guilt was really starting to set in. Usopp didn’t know what to do with himself at that moment, how could he come out of that in a normal state of mind? How could he do this, he did this without any permission whatsoever… he felt dirty.

After minutes of sitting there trying to process his actions, one thing kept nagging him in the back of his mind. It was so liberating. The fact that he did this in a room full of people who could catch him at any time filled him with a rush like nothing before, and fantasizing about someone sleeping right in front of him was something that really turned him on. As long as Zoro never finds out, right?

Yes, that’s it. If he kept his sketchbook sacred and his actions discreet, then nobody would ever know. No harm no foul, right?

With this rationalization filling his thoughts, Usopp was able to tuck the sketchbook into his overalls and hug it close to his abdomen. He soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep with no resistance.

\-----------

There were several nights that followed where a similar series of events occurred. With each desperate night that passed, a new page was completed in Usopp’s sketchbook, until it was filled with a plethora of pictures of his friends in lewd positions. Sanji, Zoro, and his dear Captain Luffy. The guilt ate at him at times, but he learned to live with it. At first, he could barely handle looking at his crew, but now he’s become accustomed to it as if he wasn’t doing anything sketchy at all. He faced his captain like he would any other day, regardless of the guilt nagging at him in the back of his mind. He could still smile through it and pretend like all was normal.

He had a secret compartment in which he kept the sketchbook, under a loose plank in an unsuspecting corner of Merry’s deck. He’d wake up in the morning just before everyone else and swiftly hide it, for no one to ever learn of his secret. Seemed like a good enough plan.

However, Luffy spent a considerable amount of time on the deck, running around and doing stupid things. One day weeks later, Luffy’s curiosity piqued after he tripped over a random board, to see it had come loose. He noticed something tucked underneath and pulled it up to reveal a small black sketchbook.

“I wonder who this belongs to!” He exclaimed, picking it up and beginning to examine the contents.

In sight of the first page, he was extremely confused. A naked person? From the looks of it, he could tell it was a girl. The only thing that ran through his mind was the question of why she didn’t have a face. However, as he continued flipping, he became increasingly more aware that these things weren’t necessarily normal for him to be looking at. Shanks had always told him what was inappropriate, and so did Ace as they were growing up. This certainly fell into that category, and it definitely brought forth some interesting feelings deep within him that he didn’t quite understand.

Luffy paused when he landed on a particular page, with a familiar face. The sight of his swordsman in such an exposed state kicked the feelings deep within him up a few notches. His face felt a little hot, and he was extremely confused as to why he was feeling something so foreign just because he was looking at some pictures. He flipped to the next page, to be met with a drawing of Sanji bent over and Zoro right behind him, penetrating him. Again, the sensation deep within Luffy flared up, and he immediately understood the inappropriate meaning of the position, to some extent. He swallowed and turned once more.

It was him. There Luffy was on the page, sitting on a bed with his member in his hand, seeming to be what Luffy decided was very… uncomfortable? He turned the page. It was him again, with another lanky figure without a face. In the picture, Luffy’s mouth was wrapped around the figure’s manhood. Why was it standing up like that in every picture? He didn’t understand at all, until he realized something was pressing into his shorts, forming a sizable bulge. He was just about to explore further until he heard someone stepping onto the deck.

The sight of Luffy holding the sacred sketchbook froze Usopp in his tracks. Immediate sirens began wailing inside his head.

“ **Oh my god,”** Usopp exclaimed, his heart pounding through his chest and his eyes bulging out of his head. Suddenly he was sent into panic mode.

“Luffy! Don’t look in there, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to I just- it was- oh god please forgive me!” Usopp begged.

Luffy looked up from the sketchbook to Usopp, clearly distressed. The sight of Luffy’s face made the alarms in Usopp’s head blare louder until he couldn’t hear anything else. That is until he caught wind of Luffy’s little situation.

Luffy then put a hand on the bulge sticking out of his shorts and applied a bit of pressure, before keening and mewling.

[Luffy Palming Himself](https://tortilla-d-alien.tumblr.com/image/183468232746)

“Usopp…” Luffy droned. “What is happening to me...”

The very sight sent a sensation to Usopp’s dick immediately, while his thoughts and heart began racing a mile a minute.

_“Holy shit. What is going on.”_

Luffy continued. “It feels weird…” Luffy said before applying more pressure and moaning like Usopp had never heard before. Usopp face burned red hot and his overalls were getting tighter by the second. He had absolutely no clue what to do in that moment, it was too much to handle at once.

Usopp stood there and watched as his captain’s eyes clenched shut. Luffy continued to palm at his clothed dick, desperate whines and moans continuing to omit from his mouth. Luffy’s legs were shaking and Usopp began to tremble as well, in both fear and a guilty sense of excitement. His captain was getting turned on for the first time, by his own drawings. Luffy didn’t even know what he was doing, and **god** did it do things for Usopp.

Usopp finally snapped out of it and spoke up, his voice unsteady. “L-Luffy… you c-can’t be doing that kind of stuff here… wha-what if someone saw you…”

Usopp took a step towards Luffy, and Luffy took a few steps toward Usopp. Usopp had never before felt such extreme emotions all going off at once, almost as if he was at the brink of fainting. He gulped.

“U-Usopp, help me…” Luffy was practically moaning the words, clenching the sketchbook tightly in his other trembling hand.

With this, Usopp practically felt his soul move on to the next life. Help him? What did that entail? What was his captain asking him to do? Was Luffy rea-

Usopp’s stream of thoughts were interrupted when Luffy stumbled up to Usopp and buckled his knees, using Usopp to keep himself upright as he began rutting into his thigh. His head on Usopp’s shoulder; Luffy bit the sniper’s neck and then licked the mark sloppily.

“Woah woah woah woah LUFFY! Luffy, quit it! Do you even know what you’re doing?! This isn’t-”

Usopp got cut off when Luffy’s desperate rutting led him to grind right up against his already-hard dick, which caused an unsolicited gasp followed by Usopp pushing Luffy away and snatching his sketchbook back. Both of them were gasping for air.

“I- I'm sorry Usopp, my body’s moving on its own-nnn-it feels so good…”

Usopp frantically looked around the deck for spectators, and as soon as the coast was clear he dragged Luffy into the Men’s Quarters. He locked the door behind them.

Usopp turned around to face his captain, before getting tackled against the door and dropping the sketchbook in his hands. Luffy desperately attempted to get their faces to connect, and shoved his tongue into Usopp’s mouth. Usopp barely had any time to think or wrap his mind around the situation, and began reciprocating Luffy’s movements without processing anything. He was simply shocked that the innocent Luffy knew to use his tongue, but as they were both extremely inexperienced it was messy and frantic. Neither of them has attempted something like this before, so trying to link together while at the same time maneuvering around Usopp’s nose was next to impossible. Usopp was surprised when Luffy bit his bottom lip but returned the favor eagerly. They bit, sucked, and licked fervently. Saliva dripped down their chins and teeth knocked together, but Usopp was simply knocked out of his senses by the sheer ferocity of it all.

They eventually pulled apart to gain their breath, panting and gasping for air. Before Usopp could fully recover, Luffy continued rutting against Usopp’s length, earning a loud and guttural moan from the sniper. Usopp immediately reached out to restrain his captain and halt any further action.

“Heyyy!” Luffy whined, his hips bucking up into the air. “I need you to touch me, please don’t stop!”

Usopp then pushed Luffy further, onto one of the couches to get him to sit down. Luffy stared up at his crewmate with a distressed and confused face, his cheeks red and his forehead slick with sweat. The sight turned Usopp on so much, so he made sure to engrave it into his memory forever. However, the guilt that came with it signaled that they needed to talk.

“L-Luffy, I need you to calm down so I can really process what’s going on right now. So, you found my sketchbook, right? W-What exactly did you see inside? What happened to you?”

Luffy’s brow furrowed as if he couldn’t be patient enough to answer Usopp’s question. He let out an exasperated sigh and said “I saw a bunch of naked people and I didn’t exactly get it until I saw that you drew Zoro and Sanji and me. Then I got really weird inside and now it feels really good when I press right here.” Luffy then proceeded to demonstrate, bucking up his hips to meet the pressure of his hand and then moaning after the sensation wracked through his body.

“Would you stop that?!” Usopp commanded. “You’re not supposed to be doing that in public, not in front of people, and especially not in front of me! You should be mad at me for ever drawing something like that, or letting you do that on the deck for anyone to see! This is private stuff that nobody should ever take advantage of!” Usopp started pacing around the room frantically.

“But Usopp, you feel the same way, I can tell!” Luffy whined, obviously referring to the way Usopp’s erection tented his overalls.

Usopp covered it with his hand and shot back, “W-well! When you act like that it’s hard for me to restrain myself! What you’re feeling now is sexual attraction, and it gets that way when you see stuff like in my sketchbook! It’s-it’s the same for me, you know!”

Luffy pouted, stood up again, and stepped closer to Usopp as Usopp stepped back. “Why don’t we just help each other then? Look, it feels good!”

By this point Luffy had backed Usopp up against the wall and went to work, palming him through the denim. Usopp gasped desperately and exhaled in breathy moans, barely able to resist Luffy’s advances. A dark spot had already formed on the denim, damp with pre-cum seeping through the fabric.

Luffy leaned in close, panting in Usopp’s ear. “Let’s feel good together, Usopp. Like me in the drawings.”

Upon hearing those words, along with the overwhelming stimulation, Usopp finally gave in. He wrapped his arms around Luffy’s neck and pulled them close, desperately grinding their hips together to get more and more friction. It’s so much, it’s so much and it’s not enough and it’s so good and he wants more and-

“Usopp, Usopp I can’t stop! S-Something’s gonna come out, I’m... I’m gonna pee!”

“Keep going, it’s okay.” Usopp groans, nearing his own limit. “Just keep going.”

Luffy suddenly seized up and let out a long drawn out moan followed by a shudder, white filled his vision as the orgasm ripped through his body, ejaculating in his trousers. He fell forward into Usopp’s arms, inhaling deeply and regaining his senses. It must’ve been the most euphoric thing Luffy had ever experienced. He began going through the motions of coming down from his post-orgasm high.

When Luffy stabilized himself enough to move, he looked down to see the mess he made of himself. He frowned and looked back up to meet Usopp’s eyes with a concerned expression.

“I’m sorry, something came out… I didn’t mean to…” 

Usopp gave him what was an awkward half smile, half grimace. “It’s okay Luffy, that’s what’s supposed to happen. It’s not pee, look.” Usopp then reaches down and presses a finger to the semen on Luffy’s pants, and brings it up to reveal a white, viscous fluid. “You came a lot, there’s so much…”

Before Usopp could process what he was doing, he sticks the finger in his mouth. It was bitter, salty, and left a fishy aftertaste. It was actually quite funky, but it wasn’t anything Usopp couldn’t handle. In fact, it somewhat reminded him of his favorite food, autumn pike.

“Oh,” Luffy said, “You’re still hard down here, Usopp!”

Luffy bent down to meet Usopp’s erection eye to eye and licked the damp spot on his overalls. Usopp sunk back and inhaled sharply, as Luffy contemplated the taste.

“Luffy, you don’t have to do that!”

Luffy licked it again and palmed Usopp’s erection once more. “But you’re not done, and I wanted to see how this stuff tasted after you licked mine! It’s not too bad, but it is pretty weird!”

Usopp bucked into Luffy’s hand, unable to control his movements. The image of Luffy’s soft lips wrapped around his dick flashed into his mind, but he immediately willed it away. Luffy had already finished, and regardless he shouldn’t have let this happen. He didn’t want to ruin his friendships or his captain. Perhaps it was too late.

“Luffy, w-we can stop now. You don’t have to keep going.” Usopp tried to move from his position, only for Luffy to press him back into the wall.

“I wanna make Usopp feel good too, like me. I understand what’s going on, like in the pictures. I wanna do those things with you.” Luffy said in a tone Usopp had never heard before. “I understand now, and I realize what I’m doing.”

As Usopp looked down at Luffy, he tried to ground himself back into reality. Luffy was talking to him in the filthiest way possible for the Straw Hat, at least in Usopp’s eyes. It was almost as if he was dreaming, there was no way it was truly his captain behind those words, staring up at him with tinted cheeks and red, slightly swollen lips. Sweat slicked Luffy’s forehead, which caused strands of his hair to stick to it. It wasn’t unlike what he looked like mid-battle, yet there was an entirely new level to how extremely wrong his position was.

“Okay… as long as you understand, Luffy.”

Luffy looked back down at Usopp’s clothed erection, dissatisfied. He stood up and fumbled with the clasps on Usopp’s overalls, attempting to unbuckle them. Usopp almost jumped out of the way when he realized that Luffy was determined to undress him, as he was anxious and self-conscious.

“These gotta come off,” Luffy said. “I wanna see what it looks like underneath.”

Usopp’s heart skipped a beat and realized Luffy was likely trying to emulate what he saw in the book. It was all happening so fast, his brain was still trying so hard to catch up.

“I-I can do it,” Usopp said, his voice trembling. His hands shook as he undid the clasps, and after taking off the straps and undoing his pirate sash he was left incredibly exposed and vulnerable. His overalls had dropped to the floor and his underwear was the only thing shielding his erection the open air. Feeling self-conscious, he crossed his arms over his chest as if hugging himself.

[Self-Conscious Usopp](https://66.media.tumblr.com/777de11a41dfc6b90bb04d90f74de443/tumblr_poef3z41rG1y8zp3oo1_540.pnj)

Luffy seemed enraptured at the state of his member, crouching down once more.

“Woah, it’s so big! I’ve never seen it like that before.” Luffy commented. He reached out to touch it once more, which Usopp braced for. However, he wasn’t ready for Luffy to pull down his briefs by the waistband, his erection finally springing free. Usopp’ heart sped up and his face felt like it was on fire.

When he looked down at Luffy, he found his captain looking very confused, stumped on the next step.

“I don’t know how to do this right. I wanna see it like in the book!” Luffy said, looking up at Usopp.

Usopp swallowed, never thinking he’d have to guide someone through this process. He didn’t even think he’d be in this position in the first place. He gathered his wits about him and wrapped his hand around his hard erection.

“See, if you do this, it feels… really good.” Usopp instructed, slowly jerking himself off and taking deep breaths. “Eventually, you’ll wanna go faster, until y-you build up to your release.”

Luffy studied this motion intently as if entranced by the movement.

Usopp then brought his hand up to his mouth and spat into it, before bringing it back down to his shaft and continuing.

“It feels much better if you have lubrication.” Usopp continued.

“What about that one picture? The one where I… I was…” Luffy was having trouble describing exactly what he pictured in his head, so he decided to go back and pick up the sketchbook. This concerned and embarrassed Usopp, even now. However, Luffy came back and flipped to the page he had in mind. He turned it around for Usopp to see.

Usopp’s breath hitched and he stopped. It was the picture of Luffy giving a blowjob, to someone with a very similar body type to Usopp… It was the first time he included himself in his own sketches, but he was too scared to draw his own face.

“Oh… You wanna do that?” Usopp asked.

“Yeah, if it’ll help you. Looks fun!”

Although he was a liar, Usopp wasn’t gonna deny the fact that he hadn’t thought about this moment before. It was always his captain in his mind, his captain in his dreams, his captain in his most daring fantasies. It had taken so long for him to face the initial romantic feelings he had for Luffy, and even longer for him to confront the sexual urges that came with them. However, he vowed to hide them away and swallow these feelings in order to preserve the perfect relationship he had with both his captain and crew. But now, his wildest dreams have come to life, and it was hard to grasp.

And it was also hard to grasp the fact that he didn’t necessarily trust his manhood anywhere near Luffy’s powerful jaw, especially if Luffy didn’t understand what he was doing.

“Well, uh… You just put it in your mouth and bob your head. Don’t let your teeth come into contact with it at all. Maybe some suction? But I-I don’t know… I’ve n-never actually done this before…” Usopp felt so awkward and embarrassed, he couldn’t even look at Luffy. There he was standing above his captain with his dick in his hand, instructing Luffy on how to give a blowjob. This was wrong on so many levels.

“I think I got it!” Luffy said.

Before Usopp could even process it, Luffy wrapped his slick lips around Usopp’s erection. Usopp sunk back into the wall and shivered as the hot wetness engulfed his tip. So this is what the inside of a rubber man’s mouth felt like.

He was panting again, trying to still his movements so he wouldn’t thrust into Luffy’s mouth without warning. Luffy then started to bob his head, teeth made very brief contact once or twice, but Luffy stayed diligent so it wasn’t a problem. In fact, the texture was actually quite nice. Luffy looked up at Usopp’s face for any sign of approval.

Usopp’s shoulders tensed up and his jaw was clenched, trying hard to hold back. “You… you can move faster… try your tongue…”

Luffy licked the underside of the shaft and continued bobbing his head faster and deeper, not yet taking it in fully. It was awkward and sloppy and without rhythm whatsoever, but Usopp had never been so stimulated in his life. Just the image of Luffy’s spit-slicked mouth wrapped around him had Usopp nearing the edge.

That is until Luffy took it all in at once, and it hit the back of his throat. Usopp couldn’t control his movements at all and accidentally thrust again. He prepared to apologize, only to see Luffy unaffected. Instead, Luffy took it as a sign that he was doing good, and began taking it in and out as determinedly as he could, as fast as he could manage on his own. Luffy grabbed Usopp’s hips to gain more leverage, as to continue ramming the head into his throat more effectively.

Usopp was immediately winded and made into a moaning, breathy mess. He understood how loud he was being- the filthy sounds that were leaving his mouth -but he truly couldn’t help it. He thrust to match Luffy’s pace, his climax nearing its peak. His hands moved on their own as he got closer and closer, grabbing the back of Luffy’s head before thrusting into the wet cavern without any restraint whatsoever.

“S-sorry!”

Usopp thrust one final time, before seizing up and coming down Luffy’s throat. He held Luffy there in that position until he emptied out his contents completely. They were both trembling, Usopp’s dick was twitching and his hips locked in place. Luffy’s eyes were wide open in surprise while Usopp’s were clenched shut.

[Luffy Deepthroating Usopp](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5f738d2e30ffb68fd8849f2294124de/tumblr_poef9hBq551y8zp3oo1_540.png)

When he finished, he slid out of Luffy’s mouth and fell against the wall. He almost couldn’t believe it, Luffy didn’t have a gag reflex whatsoever. Usopp was in a complete dazed state, never having felt such an intense orgasm in his life. He felt a bit dizzy but opened his eyes to see that Luffy had swallowed almost everything, the leftover seed dripping down his chin. Luffy stuck out his tongue in a half grimace, likely due to the weird aftertaste.

However hot it was to witness, Usopp immediately apologized. “L-Luffy! You didn’t have to do that!”

However, Luffy just looked up at his sniper and smiled. The Straw Hat captain looked so filthy, yet his expression showed otherwise.

“I’m just glad I could help!” Luffy said, in his usual tone that betrayed the idea of anything having just happened. Usopp pulled his overalls back on and tied the sash around his waist, somewhat grateful that Luffy took care of most of the mess himself.

“I- I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t mean to, I mean, how could you trust me after all th-”

With that, Luffy kissed Usopp deeply and compassionately, which was a noticeable and shocking change from the completely animalistic and unrestrained makeout session from before. When he pulled back, Usopp was staring back at him with wide,  
unbelieving eyes. Luffy chuckled and hugged Usopp close.  
  
“Of course I trust you Usopp. You're part of the crew, after all!”

Usopp returned the hug and rested his head on Luffy’s shoulder, his tears threatening to spill over. It was truly a dream that his captain would ever consider reciprocating his feelings.

“Why me? How could you ever consider trusting me? I’m a coward and a liar. I drew all those disgusting things behind your backs.”

“Oh, in your sketchbook? I thought I heard Zoro and Sanji talking about something like a sketchbook a while ago, they thought it was pretty funny. Now I know what they mean!” Luffy chuckled.

“You **what.** ”

If Usopp hadn’t fainted yet, he certainly would’ve fainted now. Luckily Luffy would be there to catch him, but that didn’t erase the fact that both Zoro and Sanji had known about his sketchbook, possibly the _entire_ time. Usopp wanted to die right there, right then. He pulled back from the hug and used his hand to hide his embarrassment.

“I can’t believe it… of course those fools would’ve caught on… and they didn’t confront me about it or anything…” Usopp began pacing again, though this time his legs felt a bit like jelly.

Luffy, a bit amused and completely oblivious to his sticky situation, watched Usopp ramble to himself.

“Oh, and Usopp?” Luffy asked.

Usopp finally stopped pacing and looked back at Luffy. “Yes?”

“You were so much louder than you usually are at night.”

Usopp short-circuited. Frozen. Tensed. In complete shock.

“Y...you guys could hear me…?” Usopp asked timidly.

“Yeah, but I never knew what you were doing! I’d ask Zoro and Sanji, but they would just stare at each other and laugh! But now I know what you were doing!”

Usopp had to sit down, so he moved himself to a couch. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

“And here I was thinking I was being sneaky… You guys all knew the whole time. How stupid can I be?”

Luffy sat down right next to Usopp and pat his back jokingly. “Well, at least Zoro and Sanji thought it was funny!” Usopp groaned again in response.

After a moment of reveling in the pure embarrassment that came with his whole crew knowing that he jerks off in the men’s quarters at night, he took one look at Luffy and the complete and utter mess they made of themselves.

“We should probably clean ourselves up a bit better, a change of clothes… then you gotta hop in the shower. Come on, Luffy.”

So Usopp and Luffy cleaned up their mess to the best of their ability, attempting to cover up the smell with anything nearby until Usopp was able to properly clean their clothes. He bundled up their soiled clothes and made Luffy carry the washboard, so they could carry them over to the bathroom and do the laundry discreetly.

However, as soon as Usopp opened the door leading outside, he was met with Zoro polishing his swords and Sanji smoking a cigarette, their backs against the wall next to the door frame. Usopp froze while Luffy kept strolling over to the bathroom, completely oblivious.

“You two had fun, huh?” Zoro said, a shit eating grin on his face, not looking up from his swords.

Sanji walked up to Usopp, blocking the way to the bathroom. He took a few steps closer before removing his cigarette and suddenly shoving his face into Usopp’s neck, inhaling deeply. Usopp was completely paralyzed; Sanji then exhaled and stepped back.

“Sure smells like it,” Sanji commented, before taking a long drag of his cigarette. “It reminds me of some drawings I saw once.”

Usopp stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes. He thought that there was literally no way that his situation would get worse, but here he was proven wrong as they teased him right in front of his face. He just swallowed and began backing away slowly. He wished he could just jump off the railing and escape this embarrassment forever.

“Eheheheh... Oh look, Luffy’s waiting for me! Igottagonowbye!” Usopp booked it to the bathroom.

Zoro and Sanji watched Usopp run off, extremely amused by his flustered escape. They exchanged knowing looks with each other, before entering the Men’s Quarters and locking the door behind them.


End file.
